Perdido en el tiempo
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel tenía que volver con los Winchester después de haberlos llevado atrás en el tiempo, pero no tenía suficiente poder por lo que termino en una época distinta, con su gracia agotada y sin posibilidades de volver pensaba que sería su fin pero sus hermanos mayores no lo permitirían. (Contiene spank/ nalgadas más adelante no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

Su garganta ardía, había vomitado sangre, la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, sabía que tenía que volver con los Winchester pero estaba tan cansado que no podía volar más allá de cierta época.

Aterrizó por allá de los inicios de época por un campo en lo que después sería Kansas, el sol no le dejaba abrir demasiado los ojos, sentía la tierra caliente entre sus manos, solo quería dormir.

"¿Cass?"

Intento mirar quien le llamaba pero solo logro ver una sombra antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Sentía una fría mano pasando por su frente, era tan cómodo que inconscientemente se acercó a la mano.

"Mira, despertó"

Escuchó una voz familiar pero igual no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería seguir descansando.

"Cassie, vamos, abre los ojos"

Esa voz…¿Era Miguel? Abrió los ojos congelándose ante lo que vio, no era posible, allí estaban los cuatro arcángeles mirándole. Estaba recostado en las piernas de Lucifer mientras este le pasaba una tranquila mano por el cabello, Miguel ayudaba a Raphael a preparar algo y Gabriel lo observaba de cerca.

"Si, son esos hermosos ojos azules" dijo Gabriel con orgullo

Castiel no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie mirando a su alrededor, incluso él tenía su verdadera forma, aquel serafín adolescente.

"¿Cass?"

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Camino de un lado a otro sin rumbo intentando buscar una manera de salir de allí, de esa pesadilla.

"En el cielo, Cass, cálmate"

Raphael sujeto el hombro de Castiel intentando calmarlo pero eso solo empeoro más.

"¿El cielo? ¿Por qué Lucifer está aquí?"

Aun se sentía cansado, sudaba y tenía calor pero solo pensaba en salir de allí cuando una mano le sujeto por el brazo haciéndole girar encontrándose con los molestos ojos de Miguel, mentiría si dijera que no se asustó.

"Castiel, estas muy mal, recuéstate de nuevo y espera a que Raph te de la medicina que necesitas"

"P-Pero…"

"Ningún pero, anda, ve con Luci"

Miguel le dio la vuelta dándole un firme golpe en el trasero dirigiéndolo hacia Lucifer que seguía en la cama, Castiel froto su trasero algo molesto pero como seguía cansado no opuso resistencia, solo se recostó para volver a sentir esas suaves y frías manos pasar por su frente.

"Buen angelito"

"Necesito inyectarle la primera dosis, su cuerpo debe recibirlo más rápido y luego ya puede empezar a beber la medicina normalmente"

Gabriel asintió acercándose hasta donde estaba recostado Castiel.

"Pequeño, te tenemos que inyectar para que empieces a recuperarte"

Castiel no sabía cómo responder, estaba tan confundido, tan cansado que solo asintió.

"Bien, Luci ayúdame a darle la vuelta"

Sintió le recostaban boca abajo en la cama y allí fue cuando reacciono, no quería que le inyectaran por lo cual se dio la vuelta de nuevo abriendo los ojos. Los cuatro arcángeles suspiraron pesadamente.

"Vamos Cas, solo es una inyección"

Negó con la cabeza, su respiración cada vez era más grave y se sentía exhausto, ni siquiera él sabía cómo podía luchar con sus hermanos.

"Cas, obedece"

"P-Pero Gabe, duele" se quejó haciendo un puchero

Sus hermanos sonrieron.

"No cambia a pesar de la edad" dijo Lucifer "¿Qué te parece si te doy algunas galletas de chocolate si dejas que te inyecten?"

¿Era broma? Estaba confundido y casi seguro que eso era algún tipo de pesadilla, seguro seguía tirado por allí bajo el sol y por eso estaba alucinando pero era una tontería que le tratara como un niño pequeño.

"No soy un niño Lucifer y ninguno puede obligarme"

Gruño con cierto odio, esos hermanos eran los que le estaban causando tanto problema con lo del apocalipsis y todo eso.

Sus hermanos le miraron con tristeza, Castiel estaba mal, iban a rendirse cuando vieron a Castiel voltearse de nuevo boca debajo de la manera que estaba acostado para vomitar más sangre.

"¡Cas!" gritaron con preocupación

De nuevo, sentía su estómago revuelto con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, estaba seguro que había algo que le obstruía la respiración, estaba tan cansado que sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, quizás ya era su momento de morir y no le importaba demasiado, era un traidor, un caído, no tenía derecho de tener una familia.

Cerraba sus ojos lentamente cuando sintió un pinchazo en su trasero, abrió los ojos por el dolor.

"¡Au!"

Miro hacia atrás, le habían bajado un poco el pantalón, levantado la gabardina y Raphael sacaba la aguja después de haber vaciado el líquido o medicina, no se había dado cuenta de nada en ningún momento.

Resopló recostándose de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansado para protestar.

"Listo, eso lo ayudara a arreglar su gracia para que no empeore, pero necesita quedarse para que pueda recuperarse por completo" escuchó a Raphael.

"Sí ¿Puedes mantenerlo aquí contigo? Quisiera que lo vigiles de cerca para que no intente escapar" hablo Miguel

"Tranquilo, lo cuidare"

"Yo tengo que volver con el otro Cas, aún es muy pequeño para estar solo" comento Gabriel

¿Pequeño Castiel? ¿A qué se refería? Aquel comenzaba a ser un sueño muy extraño, simplemente les ignoro, tenía tanto sueño por lo que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

"No debemos dejarle volver a su época, no hasta que esté bien" dijo Lucifer

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería continuar?**


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó respirando agitadamente, sudaba frío, su gracia estaba demasiado inestable seguramente por el medicamento que su hermano le había dado.

Se levantó de donde estaba acostado para ver la habitación, era la oficina especial de Raphael con aquella cama especial que solo usaba cuando su hermano mayor quería tratar a alguien con mucho más cuidado.

Estaban aquellas estanterías con varias plantas y líquidos de distintos colores que su hermano mezclaba para hacer medicina, luego el escritorio con papeles desordenados y la pluma con lago de tinta, la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín de donde sacaban tantas plantas y a lo lejos se escuchaban los ángeles sanadores por todo el edificio.

No sabía dónde estaba o lo que hacia allí, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar por todo lo que sucedía, estaba seguro que había un error en su viaje en el tiempo pero no lograba calcular en que época termino pero algo era claro, era antes de la caída de su hermano mayor.

Estaba solo por lo que se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta abriéndola lentamente para asomarse, afuera estaba la oficina principal de Raphael en la que sinceramente pasaba más tiempo para ayudar a quien necesitara atención rápida.

No había nadie por lo que salió, afuera de ambas oficinas estaban los sanadores caminando de un lado a otro con varios ángeles en algún tipo de chequeo, algunos perseguían a pequeños ángeles que corrían por allí intentando evitar el chequeo, todo era un caos por lo que logro pasar la sala de sanadores como si nada saliendo hasta afuera.

No recordaba la última vez que vio a un novato, él había llegado a ser el menor en todo el cielo por lo cual sabía que algo no iba bien, se detuvo a medio camino cuando encontró a Gabriel con un pequeño ángel sobre su rodilla mientras la mano de su hermano bajaba con fuerza sobre el trasero desnudo del novato.

"No debes pelear con tu hermano mucho menos empujarlo de un árbol y cuando quiera hablar contigo no debes correr ¿entendido?" regaño Gabriel al pequeño novato que lloraba sobre su rodilla.

"S-Si hermano"

"Muy bien Nathanael"

Se detuvo levantando al pequeño novato rubio de su rodilla, la túnica cayó sobre su trasero ya castigado haciendo al novato gemir de dolor mientras se frotaba la quemadura, Gabriel lo atrajo en un suave abrazo revolviéndole el cabello.

"¿Qué se dice?"

"Lo si-siento"

"Shhh, Raphy está atendiendo el brazo roto de Caliel así que cuando venga quiero que le expliques lo que paso"

Nathanael asintió pasando su manga por su cara llena de lágrimas para limpiarse.

"Ahora ve a esperar a Raphy a su oficina, no vayas a tocar nada y no te desvíes"

Dio un pequeño empujón y el angelito corrió dentro de las salas de sanadores, Gabriel suspiro dándose la vuelta para encontrar a Castiel, el arcángel dio un paso hacia atrás sujetándose el pecho.

"Por nuestro padre, Castiel, me asustaste"

Castiel se quedó en silencio aun pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Nathanael había sido mayor que él por mucho, pero lo estaba viendo como un novato, temía adivinar la época en la que estaba.

No le gusto cuando Gabriel cambió su expresión cruzando los brazos mirándole severamente, le hacía sentirse como un pequeño ángel travieso de nuevo.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"

No sabía que contestar por lo que se quedó en silencio.

"¿Y bien Castiel? Estoy esperando"

Se quedo en silencio de nuevo.

"Muy bien jovencito, adentro, no quiero saber lo que haría Raph si te encuentra afuera"

Gabriel lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo caminar dentro de las salas de sanadores de nuevo hasta volver a la oficina y luego a la otra hasta el fondo. Castiel se quedó de pie mientras Gabriel buscaba algo entre los cajones.

"Aquí esta"

Se dio la vuelta mostrando una túnica de ángel.

"Espero no te moleste pero esa ropa es rara aquí en el cielo"

Gabriel el quito la gabardina dejándola en una silla.

"Yo puedo cambiarme solo" murmuro Castiel

"Pues hazlo, iré afuera a buscar a Raph para que venga a revisarte y a darte tu medicina"

Su hermano se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes revolverle el cabello, Castiel suspiro comenzando a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la túnica.

* * *

Se miraba a si mismo usando aquella suave túnica blanca de una sola pieza, había espacios para sus alas por lo cual estaba cómodo de moverlas.

Escucho la puerta abrirse por lo que se giró para ver a Lucifer, Gabriel y Raphael entrando.

"Te queda muy bien" comento Gabriel sonriendo

"Muy bien Castiel, ven, te hare un chequeo"

Castiel asintió caminando hasta donde Raphael le indico, su hermano le toco la frente analizándole.

"Tu gracia sigue muy inestable y pareces estar enfermo, te quedaras aquí hasta que mejores"

"Pero yo.."

Tenía que volver con los Winchester, no podía quedarse allí como si nada ocurriera y poco le importaba estar enfermo.

"Nada de pero" interrumpió Lucifer "Te quedaras aquí como te ordenaron"

Castiel miro a su hermano, Lucifer era al menos tres cabezas más alto que él, Raphael era dos y Gabriel una, sabía que Miguel era poco más alto que Lucifer pero aun así le hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño.

"Yo tengo que..."

"Nada de lo que hagas o debas hacer debe ser más importante que tu salud"

Raphael se puso de pie tomando un frasco de un cajón, era un frasco con un líquido azul transparente dándoselo a Castiel.

"Bébelo todo de un solo trago"

Castiel agarro el frasco mirándolo entre sus manos sin saber que hacer ¿Y si era un engaño? Miro de nuevo a Raphael que le miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando que tomara la medicina.

"¿Prefieres que lo inyecte?"

Claro que no quería, se apresuró a tomar todo el líquido de un solo sorbo, el sabor era amargo, demasiado amargo, hizo una mueca cuando devolvió el frasco.

"Buen ángel"

* * *

Le habían dejado solo con las indicaciones que descansar y no tocar nada, pero comenzaba a aburrirse y aún tenía en mente la idea de volver a su propia época por lo que en contra de las órdenes dadas se puso de pie comenzando a buscar algo que le ayudara a volver.

Tenía lo necesario, algo de aceite de oliva, un poco de su propia sangre que sacaría cuando fuera el momento, solo le faltaban algunas cosas, una pluma de arcángel, una hoja de un árbol de membrillo y polvo de una roca de un volcán.

Sabía que hacer para conseguir la pluma, solo tenía que tomarla de alguno de sus hermanos sin que lo notaran, pero para el polvo y la hoja de membrillo necesitaba ir a buscarlo, estaba seguro que en el jardín había un árbol de membrillo pero para el polvo seguramente tendría que volver a la tierra.

Salió de la habitación donde estaba, era de noche por lo que los pacientes estaban dormidos y los sanadores seguramente igual, paso fácilmente sin hacer ruido por las salas hasta lograr salir.

* * *

Estaba por los jardines, era bastante noche por lo que sabía que debía estar durmiendo. Encontró el árbol con rapidez, arranco dos hojas por si acaso y las puso en los bolsillos de la túnica para después volver a la sala de sanadores.

"Castiel"

Sujetaba la puerta para entrar a la oficina de Raphael cuando escucho una voz molesta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Raphael mirándole severamente.

Raphael tomo a Castiel por la muñeca haciéndole caminar dentro de las oficinas para no despertar a ningún paciente, Castiel soltó un ruido de angustia al ser movido tan repentinamente, tenía miedo y no le gustaba, pensaba que su hermano le haría algo por haber desobedecido y todo era peor cuando el arcángel noto que sus cosas estaban desordenadas.

"¿Tu moviste estas cosas?"

Castiel cometió el error de ver a Raphael a los ojos notando la furia del mayor, sabía que no sería bueno mentir pero no pensaba en alguna buena excusa.

"N-No"

"Mentir no está ayudando Castiel"

"¡Es verdad!"

"Muy bien, si eso crees" Raphael camino hasta dejar al joven ángel en uno de los rincones "Iré por Miguel y tú te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva sin moverte ¿entendido?"

Castiel miraba el rincón algo molesto, aun así le parecía una tontería, no era un novato y había pasado mucho desde que le habían hecho esperar en un rincón.

"Pero…"

Un firme golpe en su trasero le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

"¿Entendido?"

Asintió con la cabeza, se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y la puerta cerrándose, no iba a permitir esto, esos hermanos no eran de su época y no tenían ningún derecho sobre él después de todo lo que habían hecho.

Se movió mirando su propia mano que había mantenido en un puño todo este tiempo, la abrió para ver la pluma verde claro plateada.

Ahora solo le faltaba una cosa.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía solo ir a buscar la roca que necesitaba para hacer el polvo, si se iba en ese momento podrían descubrirle y estaba seguro que todo iría a peor, solo esperaría a que sus hermanos llegaran.

No paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara a sus hermanos abrir la puerta, la respiración le iba más rápido y sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero estaba seguro que no era por el simple hecho de estar molesto.

"Cas"

El serafín se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos, Miguel tenía los brazos cruzados mirándole severamente.

"Raphy nos dijo que tomaste sus cosas y saliste aun cuando se te dijo que no lo hicieras ¿Quieres contarnos porque lo hiciste?"

Lo razonable sería decir la verdad pero al ver a sus hermanos allí esperando una respuesta cambiaba su forma de pensar.

"Yo no lo hice"

"Castiel, porfavor, di la verdad y todos hablaremos tranquilamente"

Castiel se cruzó de brazos, era algo terco y realmente no quería sentir la furia de alguno de sus hermanos en su pobre trasero, había olvidado la última vez que le castigaron de esa manera pero estaba seguro que no era nada lindo.

Esperaban una respuesta que no les daría, a ninguno le daría el gusto de tratarlo como un niño, él ya era un soldado, un guerrero no un niño travieso.

"Castiel, no me hagas contar" advirtió Gabriel

Estaba a punto de gritar, pero estaba pisando hielo, no quería enfurecer a alguno por lo que suspiro pesadamente.

"Estaba buscando algo"

"¿Algo como qué?"

Pensó en una excusa rápida y que fuera creíble.

"Me sentía mal y quería algo para mi estómago"

Sujeto su estómago para demostrarlo, se sentía cansado y algo pesado pero eso nunca le sería un impedimento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aun así era una buena excusa.

Gabriel lo notó, la palidez, la respiración cortada y los sudores de Castiel, Miguel igual por lo que el mayor de los arcángeles avanzo tocando la frente del serafín.

"Por nuestro padre, Castiel, tu gracia está muy mal"

Raphael hizo lo mismo que Miguel revisando al serafín para después mirarlo con seriedad.

"Seguro fue por salir de la cama, te dije que era malo estar por allí y también fue mi culpa por castigarte aun estando enfermo, mis disculpas"

Lucifer se agachó cargando al angelito en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

"Te preparare otra medicina para tu gracia"

Castiel hizo una pequeña mueca, el sabor de esa medicina era horrible.

"Pues quizás el sabor te enseñe a obedecer"

Raphael llevo el siguiente frasco con medicina.

"Y después de esto dormirás un poco ¿entendido?"

"Pero nosotros no…"

"¿Entendido Castiel?" pregunto con más severidad

"S-Sí señor"

Castiel agarro el frasco bebiendo todo de un sorbo haciendo una pequeña mueca ante el sabor, jamás se acostumbraría a ese sabor, Raphael le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

"No soy señor, soy tu hermano"

"Si… hermano"

"Ahora a dormir"

Era demasiado cómodo, incluso para él estar soñando que sus hermanos eran tan amables era un sueño.

Lucifer le abrazo recostándolo junto a él, lo rodeo con sus brazos como si fuera a escaparse o solo como si fuera un oso de peluche, Castiel se sentía tan cómodo y tan cansado que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero se negaba a dormir, aún tenía que encontrar los ingredientes y volver con los Winchester y continuar con lo del apocalipsis.

"Duerme ahora pequeño hermano, mañana estaremos aquí contigo"

Escucho la suave voz, la calidez de Miguel le envolvía y junto a la fría gracia de Lucifer creaba una temperatura perfecta, se sentía protegido, como si nada fuera a hacerle daño, pero aun así no creía en esas palabras "mañana estaremos aquí contigo" Él conocía el futuro y sabía que ese mañana nunca llegaría, en ese mañana le dejarían solo.

"Cierra tus ojos pequeño ángel, se bueno"

Castiel asintió y el cansancio le gano quedándose dormido envuelto en las alas de Lucifer.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, aun se sentía cansado, el sueño le hacía sentir los parpados pesados pero aun así se sentó en la cama donde estaba recostado, ninguno de sus hermanos estaban, ya lo sabía pero aun así le decepcionaba.

Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta de salida, era algo ridículo pero igual quería ver donde estaban sus hermanos, en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Miguel y Raphael hablando en el escritorio mirando algunos documentos, el arcángel mayor noto al serafin asomado en la puerta.

"Castiel pequeño vuelve a dormir, Luci tuvo que irse pero en unos momentos puedo ir contigo para arroparte"

Negó con la cabeza avergonzado de que le trataran como un niño pequeño, Miguel le miraba de reojo aun revisando los documentos.

"Es que yo no…"

"A la cama ángel bebé" interrumpió Miguel

Era un ángel obediente, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo ¡Tenía que volver! Y solo lograba pensar en eso.

"Quisiera algo de beber, mi gracia se siente rara"

Los arcángeles se miraron entre ellos, Raphael se puso de pie.

"Creo que tengo algo de ambrosía por aquí"

"No hermano, le preparare un poco caliente, para que duerma mejor"

Miguel salió caminando de las oficinas, era su oportunidad de escaparse si no fuera que Raphael se acercó cargándolo como si fuera un pequeño novato, regreso a la oficina especial sentándose en la cama recostando al pequeño serafin entre las suaves almohadas.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues cansado?"

Castiel asintió, no serviría decir que estaba bien porque sabía que Raphael podría verlo, no pasó nada de tiempo cuando Miguel apareció frente a ellos con un vaso, se acercó sentándose al otro lado de la cama dándole el vaso a Castiel.

"Es ambrosia, te fortalecerá la gracia"

La recordaba, muy vagamente pero recordaba haberla bebido y le había encantado, bebió un par de tragos feliz de recordar el sabor tan dulce, después de beberlo por completo volvía a sentirse cansado, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

Miguel recogió el vaso y acomodo a Castiel bajo las suaves sabanas, lo arropo y acaricio el cabello sonriendo.

"Duerme bebé ángel"

Castiel se cómodo entre sus propias alas murmurando entre dientes.

"No soy un bebé"

Sus hermanos se rieron del comentario, estuvieron con él hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

" _Castiel"_

" _Te necesitamos"_

Se despertó sintiendo como alguien le llamaba, miro a su alrededor, era la voz de Sam y Dean, estaba seguro, la habitación estaba vacía y por lo visto era de día ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Se sentía mejor, quizás podría volar pero aun necesitaba hacer el hechizo o se debilitaría de nuevo, se puso de pie caminando con sus pies descalzos de nuevo por el suelo de madera, acomodo su túnica y sus alas antes de caminar de nuevo a la puerta que llevaba a la oficina principal.

Abrió la puerta, estaba completamente vació, camino hacia las salas donde estaban todos los sanadores, los ángeles caminaban con sus propias ocupaciones cuando uno choco con el serafín distraído.

"Lo siento pequeño, mi culpa"

Castiel miro al ángel atentamente.

"¿Jeliel?"

"Ese soy yo"

"¿Dónde está Raphael?"

"Parece que tuvo una emergencia en la casa de los arcángeles con alguna de las pequeñas cargas, regresara cuando termine ¿Quién eres por cierto? Reconozco tu gracia pero parece diferente"

Castiel solo sonrió, esa era su oportunidad, se despidió con la mano caminando algo deprisa hacia la salida.

* * *

Sentía el suelo entre sus pies, podría volar y solo necesitaba ir a un volcán, tomar la roca y volver para hacer el hechizo y despedirse de ese lugar. Llego al borde del cielo pasando por la puerta sin problema, no había guardianes, era su día de suerte.

Bajaba lentamente, sus alas comenzaron a sentir la presión del viento y el cansancio volvió, respiraba con dificultad, sus parpados se cerraban y su gracia se debilitaba poco a poco hasta que sus alas fallaran cayendo en la tierra.

Cayo en lodo, aquella tierra era viscosa pero fresca por lo que le hacía sentir mejor, después de unos momentos se puso de pie, estaba completamente sucio pero igual agito sus alas volando de nuevo a su destino.

* * *

Raphael había terminado con aquella emergencia, iba a ver de nuevo como estaba Castiel como había hecho desde hace unos días, paso por sus salas de sanadores hasta llegar a la habitación donde debería estar Castiel, su sorpresa fue cuando no vio al serafín por ningún lado.

Los cuatro arcángeles buscaron por todas las salas de sanadores y por parte del cielo sin dar con él joven ángel.

"Quizás volvió a su época, sabíamos que pasaría"

"No, su gracia no es suficiente y está muy débil, no lograría hacer algo tan poderoso"

"¿Entonces a dónde fue?"

Estaban los cuatro discutiendo en la misma habitación donde se suponía que debería estar Castiel cuando la puerta se abrió, ningún ángel se atrevería a entrar sin permiso, miraron a quien entraba para ver a Jeliel acompañando al joven Castiel.

"Perdone la interrupción señor pero encontramos a este ángel y parece que fue a la tierra, su gracia está débil y quería ver si podría atenderlo ya que no me dice quién es su guardián"

Raphael camino hasta estar frente a Jeliel, paso su mano acariciando los suaves rizos negros del ángel.

"Gracias, vuelve a tus tareas"

Jeliel sonrió a la atención de su maestro antes de darse media vuelta y salir, Castiel estaba de pie completamente lleno de tierra y lodo, sus pies se movían nerviosamente ante las pisadas de lodo que había dejado más atrás, tenía la mirada hacia abajo sin querer ver a sus hermanos a los ojos.

"Castiel, levanta la mirada" ordeno Miguel pero el ángel no hizo nada.

"Castiel" repitió más severamente

El serafín miro a sus hermanos, estaban más que molestos, lo sabía con solo verlos y sentir su gracia.

"¿Por qué fuiste a la tierra?"

"Luego veremos eso" interrumpió Raphael "Parece estar muy enfermo"

Castiel se tambaleaba levemente casi cayendo dormido, Gabriel le cargo para que no se cayera sin importarle que se llenara de lodo, iba a meterlo a la cama cuando Raphael lo detuvo.

"Primero un baño, le daremos medicina y podrá dormir bien"

"Pero si necesita un baño mejor llevarlo a la casa"

Los arcángeles se miraron entre ellos.

"Pero los pequeños"

"No importa, son muy pequeños y no le recordaran"

Gabriel asintió desplegando sus alas para volar hacia la casa de los arcángeles.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban juntos en el baño, Gabriel frotaba el cabello de Castiel antes de dejar caer más agua con cuidado de no dañar sus ojos, comenzó a lavar las alas con cuidado para quitar la tierra pegada de las plumas, Castiel se quedaba quieto en silencio cansado al punto de estar cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando terminaron Gabriel lo envolvió con una toalla cargándolo en uno de sus brazos, Castiel no recordaba lo grande que era Gabriel, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vio y tampoco ayudaba que su forma de ángel fuera un adolescente pequeño para su edad.

Gabriel observaba al pequeño ángel en sus brazos que no decía ni una sola palabra, sonrió dejando al serafín en un sofá alegre de la reacción de sorpresa de Castiel se cruzó de brazos.

"Iré por algo de tu medicina, no quiero que pongas un pie en el suelo ni te alejes de ese sofá ¿entendido?"

Castiel asintió confundido de todavía estar envuelto en una toalla mojado.

"Tu temperatura es alta, el agua ayuda a controlarla por eso no te he secado, vendré con una túnica para vestirte y como te dije no te bajes de ese sofá"

Gabriel se dio la vuelta caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta alejarse mientras Castiel le miraba atentamente sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho que la puerta principal se habría. Dos ángeles de casi la misma edad (ocho en apariencia humana) corrieron persiguiéndose hacia el comedor de la casa ignorando a Castiel en el sofá, justo detrás de ellos entro otro angelito que caminaba con más lentitud intentando alcanzar a los mayores.

"¡Hey! Raziel y Azrael ya les dije que no corran dentro de casa" regaño Raphael entrando por la puerta parecía cargar algo en sus brazos "Samandriel, despacio pequeño no quiero que caigas"

Castiel se quedó paralizado al escuchar los nombres ¿aquellos angelitos eran sus hermanos mayores? Entonces ¿Dónde estaba él y que tan pequeño era? Miro a Raphael con su duda creciente. El tercer arcángel mayor noto la duda del serafín, movió sus brazos mostrando un pequeño angelito con alas oscuras, cabello azabache y ojos azules, el pequeño ángel se despertó frotándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

"Sabes que no puedes dormir hasta que comas algo Cassie, Gabe debe estar por aquí, te dará algo de ambrosia y te llevara a dormir"

El pequeño angelito gimió en desagrado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con romper en llanto, Castiel se había quedado paralizado mirando al pequeño angelito, era tan pequeño que no lo creía, se puso de pie lentamente queriendo tocar las pequeñas alas o esas pequeñas manitas cuando…

"Te di una orden" hablo detrás de él.

Castiel dio un salto volviendo a sentarse en el sofá mirando a Gabriel que se ponía delante suya dejándole una túnica.

"Te dejare a cargo de Raphael, obedécelo"

Gabriel sonrió con cariño aún más al voltearse tomando al bebe ángel en sus brazos.

"¿Me extrañaste Cassie? Te la pasas durmiendo todo el día"

El arcángel menor hablaba con él bebe mientras subía las escaleras perdido en una conversación sin sentido mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manos, Castiel se quedó sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer.

"Ponte de pie"

Raphael se acercó tomando la túnica que Gabriel había dejado, Castiel reacciono ante la orden haciendo lo que le decían, el sanador tomo la toalla que rodeaba a Castiel quitándoselo mientras le vestía con la túnica.

"Puedo vestirme solo" murmuro Castiel molesto mientras pasaba su brazo por una de las mangas de la túnica.

"Desde que te escapaste dejándonos preocupados perdiste el derecho de hacer cosas solo"

El arcángel se agachó cargando a Castiel caminando hacia el comedor, el olor a comida ya se sentía por la casa, sabía que Miguel y Lucifer estarían cocinando mientras los pequeños ángeles estaban sentados conversando sobre su emocionante día.

"No necesito que me carguen" dijo Castiel moviéndose en los brazos de Raphael avergonzado por ser cargado como un niño por el arcángel con él que inicio una guerra.

"Silencio pequeño serafín"

Miguel se movió entre los pancakes que hacia mirando con una sonrisa a Castiel.

"Raph ¿Qué tal si llevas a nuestro hermanito a dormir con un vaso de ambrosia y su medicina? No creo que pueda comer algo estando tan mal"

Castiel se molestó por eso, era una forma indirecta de mandarlo a la cama temprano y sin cenar, tampoco era como si necesitara comer pero le molestaba y por lo mismo hizo como si no le importara.

* * *

Raphael dejo caer con suavidad a Castiel en la cama entre las suaves almohadas, le había dado la ambrosia y la medicina como Miguel había pedido antes de llevarlo a la cama cubriéndolo con las sabanas, Castiel no había dicho nada pero no parecía nada feliz.

"Dormirás aquí, yo iré a dormir con Samandriel, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar a cualquiera de nosotros y vendremos"

No respondió, solo se giró entre las sabanas ignorando a su hermano mayor, Raphael suspiro besando la cabeza del serafín antes de incorporarse volviendo hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para volver y no pensaba quedarse más en esa época donde todos lo trataban como a un niño, no les daría tiempo de preguntarle a donde fue o para que, porque sabía que todos se molestarian si se enteraban que planeaba hacer un hechizo para volver a su tiempo.

Junto todo lo que tenía a la mano, la roca, la pluma y las hojas del arbol; el aceite de oliva estaba en la oficina de Raphael y solo tenía que vertir su sangre despues de hacer polvo la roca, decía unas palabras y antes de darse cuenta volvería con los winchester, ahora solo debía esperar a que todos se durmieran.

Estuvo escuchando las risas y las conversaciones desde afuera de la habitación donde estaba, en cierto momento pensaba que ya no había nadie despierto pero escucho la puerta abrirse, seguro alguno de sus hermanos revisando que estuviera dormido, cerro los ojos tranquilizando su respiración para que no le descubrieran, sintio como se sentaron en la cama moviendole el cabello, reconocía la melodia que se tarareaba desde el arcangel.

"Mi pequeño Cassie sera muy buen ángel, creceras mucho pero igual seguiras siendo pequeño, seras fuerte y decidido sin importar de que bando estes siempre haras lo correcto"

Era Gabriel, estaba seguro de eso.

"Doy gracias por tener la oportunidad de verte, pero me duele que estes sufriendo tanto"

El arcangel menor continuo tarareando una canción de cuna que recordaba muy bien, esa canción siempre le hacia dormir y el relajante movimiento de la mano en su cabello le hizo caer dormido realmente.

* * *

Se desperto al sentir los movimientos y escuchar a alguien hablando, sus ojos se sentían cansados al igual que todo su cuerpo pero no le importaba, estaba tan cerca de cumplir su plan que no debía dar vuelta atras.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, estaba acostado entre los brazos de Raphael mientras el sanador hablaba con algunos estudiantes sobre algo que paso, no le gustaba la idea de estar allí y menos la idea de haberse quedado dormido toda la noche. Raphael había notado cuando Castiel se despertó, movio sus brazos para acercar más al pequeño serafin intentando que se durmiera, pero Castiel solo sentía más vergüenza de estar así.

"Te puedo llevar a dormir a la cama"

Los estudiantes se fueron, el arcangel había recorrido su silla para ver mejor al serafin; el corazón de Castiel latía de alegria por las atenciones de sus hermanos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había cuidado que dolía, cada noche y cada día dolía al tener que hacer todo solo, siempre había dolor en todos por la guerra y estar en esa situación, aunque vergonzosa, era lindo.

"Bien"

"Pero debes prometer que no te bajaras de la cama ni jugaras con nada de mi medicina"

"Lo prometo"

"Si necesitas algo solo di mi nombre"

Se dejo llevar a la habitación detras de la oficina, Raphael lo recosto en la cama dandole un beso en la cabeza arropandolo para dejarlo descansar. Debía hacerlo creíble por lo que acepto todo aquello cerrando los ojos para dormir aunque fuera un rato más.

Desperto rato despues, no había nadie en la habitación y a su lado estaba una taza seguramente con ambrosia, todo era tan lindo que podría llorar por los tratos tan amables de todos, pero aun los winchester necesitaban su ayuda para detener el apocalipsis, se bajo de la cama acercandose a la mesa de frascos tomando el aceite de oliva, era hora de hacer el hechizo, metio la mano en su bolsillo dandose cuenta de algo.

Ayer se ensucio de lodo.

Lo cambiaron de tunica despues del baño.

Dejo todos los objetos en la otra tunica que seguro lavarian y encontrarían todo.

¿Como habia podido ser tan torpe? Dejar todo lo que junto con esfuerzo para que lo descubrieran, si alguien revisaba su tunica sabría que estaría planeando un hechizo para volver a su epoca, hechizo que le haría daño y lo dejaria debil, maldijo en voz baja pensando en que hacer para que nadie encontrara los objetos justo cuando la puerta se abrió corrio de regreso a la cama, pero era tarde, Raphael y Miguel lo habían visto.

Se sento en la cama fingiendo que nada había pasado sin querer ver a los ojos a sus hermanos mayores, Raphael había cruzado los brazos molesto, sabía que había prometido algo pero le preocupaba más que alguien descubriera sus cosas que una promesa pasajera.

"Te dije que no te levantaras ¿Se puede saber que hacias?"

No contesto sin saber que decir.

"Cast..." Lo vio, el frasco de aceite de oliva en su escritorio, Castiel también lo vio, había olvidado guardarlo o devolverlo. "Te dije tambien que no volvieras a tomar mis cosas"

"Castiel responde"

Miguel tampoco era muy feliz al ver el frasco, no sabian para que lo quería y ambos pensaban que seguro lo tomo buscando otra cosa, la mentira de que le dolía el estomago ya no entraría tan fácil por segunda vez por lo que el serafin solo se quedo en silencio.

"Ultima oportunidad pequeño ángel"

"Solo miraba"

"Mentir no sirve, estabas buscando algo así que sera mejor que nos digas"

"¿Por qué debería decirles? No son los hermanos que conozco y no pueden hacer nada para obligarme"

"Somos tus hermanos, no importa como nos veas seguimos siendo nosotros y tu sigues siendo un novato"

"No lo son y no soy un novato"

"Muy bien" Miguel se movio parandose frente al serafin, Castiel no había notado lo alto que era su hermano hasta ese momento "Estas acabando con mi paciencia pequeño ángel, dinos que buscabas"

Castiel se cruzo de brazos, no le importaba que le llamaran terco pero nadie lo haría confesar menos Miguel o Raphael.

"No te dire y no puedes hacerme hablar"

* * *

Había lamentado no haber dicho alguna mentira para salir sencillamente de ese problema, Castiel se lamento cuando la pesada mano cayo de nuevo sobre su trasero desnudo, pataleo empujando su cuerpo sobre las rodillas de su hermano intentando alejarse de el siguiente golpe que cayo igual o más duro, se había negado a llorar pero despues de lo que pareció un siglo sus lagrimas habían salido sin parar.

Sollozo cuando otro golpe cayo, Miguel sujetaba sus manos en su espalda despues de que intentara cubrirse y se le advirtiera, su trasero ardia como nunca al igual que su cara, talvez por la vergüenza de estar en esa posición.

"Auuu Basta!"

"Te lo dije, no importa lo que pienses sigues siendo un novato y ya dejamos pasar varias cosas"

"Deberías comenzar con decir ¿A qué fuiste a la tierra ayer y qué fue lo que buscabas en mis cosas?"

Se había detenido esperando una respuesta, debía decir algo si quería que todo parara.

"Y-Yo quería irme pero no pude y caí en la tierra"

"No sé tu Raph, pero a mi me parece una mentira"

Sintió a su hermano moverse y supo que estaba levantando la mano, no quería que esto continuara.

"Es la verdad! No tendría nada más que hacer en la tierra en esta época, porfavor basta" no le gustaba como su voz se había roto al final soltando el llanto esperando que fuera una mentira creíble.

Miguel se detuvo, lo saco de su regazo bajandolo al suelo poniendolo frente a él, el serafin froto su trasero inconscientemente por el dolor viendo hacia la severa mirada de su hermano mayor, Miguel lo señalo con un dedo.

"Si despues descubro que fue mentira no te castigare como a una cría, te castigare como a un novato de verdad"

No sabía lo que significaba pero igual tenia una idea y estaba seguro que no le gustaria reafirmarlo por lo que asintió.

"Es la verdad, toda la verdad"

"Bien, entonces solo dinos lo que buscabas en las estanterias de frascos y ya estara todo bien"

Se quedo en silencio mirando a otro lado pensando en alguna mentira o que decir, pero el tiempo no le hacia bien a la paciencia del arcangel que apenas espero un momento volvio a tomar a Castiel poniendolo en su regazo levantando la tunica sobre su trasero, ya castigado, levantando la mano.

"Espera! Espera! Buscaba algo para fortalecer mis alas y poder volar de regreso!"

Había sollozado de nuevo por el temor de volver a sentir otro azote, no quería otro castigo por lo que penso una mentira rapida que sonara real y funcionó. Miguel le volvió a sacar de su regazo.

"No puedes volver ahora, es peligroso y puedes terminar mal, no debes volver"

Raphael se había adelantado escuchando todo.

"Pues tampoco quiero quedarme!"

"Cuida tu tono" regaño Miguel "Aun puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas pequeño"

Asintio más preocupado de volver a tener un viaje a su regazo solo por su tono.

"No te dejaremos volver hasta que estes bien"

Lucifer acababa de llegar escuchando todo, Castiel lo miro sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí su rostro se volvió rojo apenado de pensar que vio como lo azotaron, aun peor al notar que seguía frotando su dolorido trasero dejo sus manos en paz solo limpiando sus lagrimas. Lucifer sonrió notando la vergüenza del serafin.

"Deberías saber que no es la primera vez que tendras un viaje por la rodilla de Mike, pero para él si es la primera vez en castigar a lo que se supone ahora es una cría, por eso fue suave contigo"

¿Eso había sido suave? Le ardía como el infierno, pero Lucifer tenía razón, le habían castigado más veces de las que le gustaba mencionar a lo largo de su vida, pero desde que todo comenzo solo se hizo un soldado obedeciendo todo dejando los juegos atras por lo que dejaron de tratarle como a un novato y había olvidado el sentimiento.

"No importa como este, solo ayudenme a volver y los dejare en paz"

"No dejaremos a un novato en esas condiciones, podrías morir y no queremos eso en nuestras conciencias ahora ni en un futuro"

Eso le hizo sonreir de ironia, todos ellos habían matado a tantos de su especie, sin importar que fueran, menos Gabriel que solo había huido, si tan solo los futuros arcangeles fueran un poco como en el pasado todo seria mejor.

"¿Dije algo gracioso?"

Nego hacia Raphael, no les diria algo tan cruel, despues de todo habian sido amables con él y no quería romper eso con un mal futuro. Miguel lo cargo para darle un abrazo, ahora todo había pasado y aunque había mentido sabia que todo acabaria cuando regresara y nada de esto volveria a pasar, pero ahora solo le preocupaba la idea de cambiar el futuro con su visita.

Miguel acaricio su cabello oscuro acostandose con él en la cama esperando relajarlo lo suficiente para dormirlo, Castiel sabia que pasaba y no negaria que estaba cansado despues de la paliza, aun le dolía pero sabia por experiencia que pasaria despues de un rato más.

"Vamos pequeño, necesitas recuperarte asi que a dormir, te traeremos algo de comer y un poco de ambrosia para que recuperes fuerza y tu medicina te ayudara a la gracia pero por ahora duerme"

Se quejo por los tratos del mayor, seguía molestandole ser tratado como a un niño pero no le importaba, tenian razon, necesitaba fuerza para completar su plan por lo que se dejo caer dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Le llegaron algunos trozos de fruta con ambrosia para desayunar, aun le dolía un poco el castigo anterior pero no era tan malo para quejarse por lo que acepto todo, incluso se tomo la medicina sin hacer una mueca por el sabor, sentia su gracia más fuerte y se sentia feliz junto a sus hermanos.

Ojala no tuviera la obligacion de volver pero quedarse demasiado tiempo allí podria afectar al futuro, seguro por eso le mantenian escondido, de todos modos no podía quedarse en esa habitación por siempre. Aprovecho su soledad para pasar el aceite de oliva a otro frasco para que no supieran que se lo llevo, lleno el frasco con agua tambien para que no notaran su ausencia y se preparo.

Con el frasco seguro en su bolsillo salio de la habitacion esperando que Raphael no estuviera, no lo estaba, ningun arcangel a la vista, sabia de sobra que Raphael debio de advertir a otros sanadores de su presencia y no queria llamar la atencion por lo que se unio a un grupo de novatos que pasaba por el hospital en alguna clase de recorrido, el maestro era Heylel explicando lo que hacian los sanadores, nunca tuvo esta clase y puso algo de atención hasta que salieron del edificio de sanadores.

Aguanto el aliento cuando vio a Lucifer pasar cerca de todos los novatos seguro en camino de revisar que él estuviera en cama, sus alas negras podían delatarlo, escondio sus alas con otro grupo de alas de otros novatos esperando que no las viera y cerro los ojos escuchando como se acercaba a saludar a los novatos, si lo descubrian seguro lo vigilarian más y no tenia tiempo que perder. Esperaba que ser tan pequeño para su edad ayudara tambien.

"Hey ¿Cómo van con sus clases? ¿Obedecen a su profesor?"

Escucho a varios contestarle, otros jugaban con sus tunicas o alas, despues de un rato el arcangel estaba por irse despues de ver que todos los novatos estuvieran bien, pero vio a uno, uno que no lo había visto de cabello negro agachandose entre todos.

"¿Y tu pequeño? ¿Quien eres?"

Sabia que le hablaba a él, sintio su corazón ir más lento, seguro le darian una verdadera paliza si veian que había vuelto a intentar escapar, la sola idea le asusto, sus piernas temblaron sin saber que hacer.

"Señor Lucifer! Tenemos un problema en las salas de mensajeros, parece que Gabriel tiene una pelea con Raphael"

"¿Pelea?"

Lucifer miro hacia el cielo en dirección de la torre de mensajeros, era verdad, las nubes grises con relampagos y rayos desde lo lejos, nego con la cabeza, sabia que sus hermanos menores podían pelear aun peor que él con Miguel y no había quien los detuviera, excepto su padre, pero no quería que su padre llevara a ambos a la sala del trono para ser tomados en mano por una pelea seguramente sin sentido, miro a la sala de sanadores pensando en Castiel y luego al mensajero que vino en su ayuda.

"Vamos, te sigo"

Castiel suspiro de alivio al escuchar al arcangel marcharse, no le gustaba la idea de sus hermanos pelear, le revolvía el estomago solo pensarlo, pero debía dar las gracias a su padre por esa pelea porque estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, sin más aprovecho para separarse del grupo de novatos cuidando que nadie le viera corriendo hacia la casa de los arcangeles, recordaba algo del cielo antes de las guerras o la caida por lo que no fue dificil llegar.

Le tomo un rato saber donde habían dejado la tunica y más aun saber porque no la habian lavado, estaba llena de lodo y eso era extraño, metio su mano en el bolsillo de la misma tunica buscando las cosas, estaba la roca, las hojas y la pluma, además de que su gabardina estaba en otro cesto cerca, eso le ayudaria a cambiarse antes de volver.

"Que extraño"

Alguien se aclaro la garganta detras de él, se volteo rapido con el corazón a cien viendo a los cuatro arcangeles de pie mirandolo con severidad, le habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, todo había sido una trampa.

"Asi que el pequeño serafin travieso solo nos había estado mintiendo saliendo a escondidas planeando un hechizo para fortalecer sus poderes"

Le bloqueban la puerta, esa era su unica salida, ya tenia los objetos solo tenia que mezclarlos y decir el hechizo para irse, no dejaria que ninguno de ellos le volviera a azotar por mentir y por estar haciendo un hechizo tan peligroso sin permiso y sin decirle a nadie. Raphael vio la pluma en manos de Castiel dando un paso adelante.

"¿Esa es una de mis plumas?"

No espero más, no explicaria nada, tomo las cosas bien en sus manos sabiendo que tenia una cosa por ventaja, abrio sus alas viendo la ventana abierta de la habitación, los cuatro notaron lo que queria hacer.

"Castiel no! Te lo advierto si haces que te persigamos no volveras a sentarte en una semana!"

Era una perdida de tiempo escucharlos, no volveria a verlos y nunca comentaron algo sobre aquello por lo que no lo penso dos veces antes de tomar su ropa y salir por la ventana volando, cayo afuera y sin preocuparse por limpiar sus tunicas se puso de pie emprendiendo vuelo nuevamente hacia los jardines, aun habia la posibilidad de que lo capturaran, sabia que llamarian a más para buscarlo por lo que actuo rapidamente.

Se detuvo en alguna parte profunda del jardin donde seria dificil que le encontraran, habia muchos arboles, plantas y arbustos por lo que si le encontraban aun tardarian en entrar a donde estaba, sus manos temblaban y más aun sus piernas por la debilidad y cansancio y la adrenalina del momento, saco todos los objetos de sus bolsillos, preparo el simbolo en la tierra con el dedo y se cambio de ropa, daba gracias a todos los cielos que su antigua ropa estuviera en el mismo cuarto de la tunica, y comenzo a decir las palabras mientras hacia la roca del volcan polvo y cortaba su mano vertiendo su sangre en medio del circulo con todas las cosas.

El hechizo era largo y no debia equivocarse, pero todo se torno dificil cuando escucho los pasos cerca de él por el jardin, alguien llamaba su nombre pero le ignoro, coloco el aceite, las hojas del arbol despues del polvo de la roca y las gotas de sangre para dejar al final la pluma, estaba por terminar, solo faltaba la pluma.

"Castiel! Detente, si acabas ese hechizo te prometo que te encontraremos, no importa que época"

Termino de decir las palabras, vio a Miguel entre los arboles, desde que era pequeño era el arcangel que siempre encontraba a los novatos que escapaban y no le sorprendia, pero igual sonrio, todas las épocas que habían y todos los problemas despues, seguro no cumpliria esa promesa.

"Buena suerte con eso"

Solto la pluma de Raphael sobre el monton de cosas viendo como el fuego se extendia desde la pluma, alzo sus alas listo para el momento y cerro los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas abrió los ojos se balanceo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y lo sabía, lo que era peor es que no sabía si había resultado para volver a la epoca que quería.

"Cas!"

Sam lo vio balancearse al igual que Dean, ambos cazadores lo sujetaron para que no cayera. El serafin vio a cada uno asegurandose de estar con los correctos.

"¿Sam, Dean?" se aseguro antes de sentir aquella felicidad en su interior "Lo logre"

Dicho aquello su mente se dejo llevar por el cansancio cayendo dormido, solo sintio como lo recostaban en la cama y supo que era todo, la pesadilla con los arcangeles había terminado y volvia a estar todo tranquilo, aunque debia admitir que sin la ayuda de sus hermanos seguramente habria muerto por hacer dos viajes en el tiempo, los cuidados y la medicina lograron que su gracia sanara lo suficiente para no matarlo.

Se dejo caer en el sueño, por fin en su desastrosa epoca.

* * *

Despues de varios dias en cama recuperando fuerza y gracia al fin estaba mejor, el viaje había sido duro y seguro sin el hechizo le habría ido peor, podría haber muerto y en eso tenian razón sus hermanos.

Pero ya estaba bien.

Sam y Dean lo habían dejado solo para recuperar fuerzas, como siempre en el motel mientras iban a un caso que seguramente tendria que ver con los jinetes del apocalipsis, no le importaba; estaba tranquilo pero exhausto por los viajes que había tenido que pasar pero sobre todo había algo que rondaba su cabeza, cierta promesa.

Nada había cambiado en el futuro para su suerte, pero había recuerdos de sus hermanos adviritendole sobre viajar en el tiempo y prohibiéndole hacerlo sin alguna orden superior, eso era lo unico que le preocupaba porque significaba que ninguno de los arcangeles había olvidado lo que paso, aun asi nada debia pasar, pero aun le preocupaba.

"Aquí estas"

Dejo caer la silla cuando se levanto al reconocer el tono y la gracia del quien le llamaba, allí de pie, en un recipiente frágil, estaba Miguel de pie mirando duramente al serafin al frente, Castiel retrocedió sabiendo que era lo que pasaba, había temido el momento pero tenia la esperanza de que no pasara.

"¿M-Miguel? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Creo que sabes bien que hago aquí Castiel, escuche por el cielo y sentí el momento en que un pequeño serafin desobediente viajo en el tiempo"

Castiel dio un paso atras igualando a Miguel cuando se acercó, notaba la ira del arcangel y no quería ser el centro de ella, abrió sus alas esperando poder escapar a algun otro lado, seguro Sam y Dean le ayudarian o le darian protección si decia que querían matarle, pero apenas se acerco a la puerta de la habitación choco con alguien a su espalda. Se giro para ver a Raphael, el sanador tenia los brazos cruzados mirando severamente al pequeño serafin.

"¿Creias que no lo sabriamos?"

"¿Qué no encontrariamos de que epoca venias? Lo supimos desde el momento en que te encontramos en aquel campo, solo faltaba esperar"

Raphael lo agarro del brazo empujandolo hacia delante para encontrarse con Miguel, el serafin hizo todo lo posible luchando contra su hermano para intentar evitar su cruel destino, incluso habia convocado a su espada de angel pero fue rapidamente retirada por el sanador con cierta facilidad.

"No se de que hablan!"

Era un intento inutil y lo sabía, pero se estaba encontrando sin opciones, fue tomado por el arcangel mayor sujetandole de ambos brazos de cerca, el más viejo le dirigio una mirada al sanador. Raphael se acerco a Castiel, aprovechó que estaba siendo inmovilizado por Miguel para hacerle un chequep revisando su gracia.

"Esta muy debil, pero parece que no daño tanto su gracia por el hechizo, igual necesita descanso o puede enfermar"

Castiel no estaba seguro de algo, esos eran sus hermanos actuales o los del pasado? Debían ser sus hermanos actuales porque ambos se veían mejor que hace años y no estaban ni Lucifer ni Gabriel lo cual era claro, Lucifer buscaba recipiente y Gabriel había escapado de casa hace siglos. Dejo que sus hermanos abrieran su boca revisando algunos signos vitales, ojos, pulso, respiración; no tenía opciones pues Miguel le estaba sujetando.

"Bien, todo bien solo bebe esto"

Raphael saco un frasco con un liquido azul, el serafin miro a ambos con desconfianza pensando que podrian matarlo, eran los arcangeles del presente, los que querian matarle. El sanador rodo los ojos ante esa mirada.

"Escucha Castiel, estuvimos esperando siglos para ver como estabas, ver que todo saliera bien y no terminaras muerto, no sabiamos de que epoca eras y solo lo supimos hasta que viajaste en el tiempo asi que deja de lado la rivalidad ahora y bebe la medicina"

"No podiamos seguirte a todas las epocas porque podriamos cambiar el futuro, no somos un ángel cualquiera, nuestro poder hace que el flujo del tiempo se altere, por eso debimos esperar"

"Además teniamos una promesa que cumplir y esperamos demasiado, no nos hagas esperar más"

Eso ultimo le dio un escalofrio, pero obedecio dejando que vertieran la medicina en su boca, había probado cosas horribles en su larga vida, pero esa medicina seguramente era peor que cualquiera. Escupio todo, no había pensando en nada y se dio cuenta tarde que lo escupio sobre Miguel.

"L-Lo siento"

"Tranquilo, sabiamos que sabría mal pero no tanto"

Por lo menos comprendían que no lo había escupido aproposito.

"Tienes que beberlo, no tenemos tiempo de preparar más" Raphael saco otro frasco para su horror "Es una medicina para restaurar por completo tu gracia, encontre la formula hace algun par de siglos pero es dificil de preparar, solo tengo dos frascos"

Había algo especial en ese momento, sus hermanos querian curarlo y ver que estuviera bien primero que todo y eso le hacia feliz, saber que no eran los que conocía, que en el fondo aun eran aquellos que conoció en el pasado. Asintió listo para beberlo pero queria algo antes.

"¿Puedes soltarme?"

Miguel le miro severamente, con aquella mirada de advertencia.

"No escapare ni hare nada, lo prometo"

"Más te vale, ahora no tienes a donde huir"

Eso creía, podía ir con los Winchester y pedirles protección pero sabia que solo estaria escapando de lo inevitable y solo seria un caso perdido. Descarto su idea de huir cuando Miguel le solto los brazos, solo sujeto el frasco de medicina cubriendose la nariz con sus dedos y bebiendola de un trago haciendo una mueca y tosiendo ante el sabor.

"Buen ángel"

Miguel paso su mano por los hombros del serafin para relajarlo mientras Raphael lo acerco en un abrazo, esos eran sus hermanos y por dentro rezaba a su padre que olvidaran todo lo que hizo hace años, pero era desear demasiado.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a revisar tus acciones" Miguel lo tomo rapidamente de la mano caminando en dirección de la cama, eso solo le dio panico.

"P-Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo"

"Para ti no y de eso estamos seguros, no pienses que el tiempo que nosotros pasamos es igual para ti, pensaremos que paso como contigo...hace unos días"

"Tenia que hacerlo para volver! Me necesitaban"

Bajo sus pies intentando detener el caminar del mayor, pero por alguna razon se sentia debilitado, miro hacia el sanador en busca de alguna explicación. Raphael estaba de brazos cruzados mirando todo, sonrio al notar al serafin.

"Un efecto de la medicina es que debilita tu gracia, mañana estaras completamente sano, tu gracia se habra recuperado"

"Además, los Winchester podían sobrevivir sin ti unos días, si te hubieras quedado obedientemente unos días más tu gracia habria sanado y nosotros te regresariamos a tu epoca sano y salvo sin dañarte"

"Podría haber afectado al futuro mi presencia en el pasado"

Había luchado todo lo posible pero Miguel era mucho más fuerte que él, se tropezo al caer sobre el regazo de su hermano, el arcangel toco la frente del serafin trayendolo en su forma original, allí estaba de nuevo el serafin adolescente.

"Pasaste algunos dias en el pasado, ves que afectara en algo al presente?"

"Debiste confiar en lo que tus hermanos mayores sabian lo mejor para ti"

Se lamento cuando sintio a Miguel moverse y grito cuando su mano cayo una y otra vez marcando el mismo lugar. Cuando comenzó a arder de verdad se retorció intentando alejarse de la mano que no parecía tener intención de detenerse, no quería llorar por lo que llevo su mano atras para detener por lo menos un momento.

"Castiel retira tu mano"

Castiel nego sin querer seguir afrontando la furia de su hermano, ahora consideraba lo de haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Castiel...no lo repetire"

Cuando no se movio, el arcangel le sujeto la mano en la espalda y continuo, despues de un rato Castiel ya era un lío de lagrimas solo pidiendo disculpas en un idioma que solo los arcangeles conocían.

"Viajes en el tiempo, revelarte, desobedecer, mentir, engañar, robar e ir a la tierra sin pedir permiso, preocuparnos e ignorarnos cuando te perseguimos, hacer un hechizo tan peligroso sin permiso"

Allí estaba, Miguel siempre te tiraba sobre su rodilla y luego te recitaba todos los actos por los que eras castigado, le podría más atención si no sintiera su trasero arder como el infierno.

"Si vuelves a viajar en el tiempo, te aseguro que esto te parecera un paseo por lo que te hare entonces Castiel, no se volvera a repetir"

Sollozo profundamente mientras su hermano se detenía levantandolo de su regazo acercandolo en un abrazo, lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, Miguel lo arrullaba meciendolo un poco mientras lo consolaba para calmar su llanto, cuando se redujo a sollozos lo saco poniendolo de pie frente a él.

"Escucha, se que lo sientes pero eso no cambia todo lo que hiciste y te prometí castigarte como un novato no como una cría, pero no puedo hacer eso porque entiendo tus razones, no las acepto pero las entiendo, aun así debes ir con cada uno de tus hermanos que mentiste y engañaste para pedirles una disculpa"

Señalo a Raphael detras de él, el arcangel se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo. Castiel miro al sanador y de nuevo al más viejo asintiendo, se dirigió al mayor no sin antes frotarse el trasero ante la quemadura que seguro persistiría un par de días más.

"L-Lo siento...no debí mentir, escapar y engañarlos"

Raphael había permanecido con un semblante duro todo el tiempo hasta escuchar la disculpa del más joven, relajo su postura con el serafin recogiendolo en un abrazo pasando una mano por la parte detras de la cabeza de Castiel para relajarle.

"Esta bien, espero lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo porque si descubro que te pones en riesgo yo mismo te perseguiré para mostrarte mi desagrado en persona"

Sonrio ante la amenaza, sabía que en algun futuro podría pasar y le asustaba la idea pero para la siguiente estaria preparado.

"Uno menos faltan dos" Miguel se puso de pie acercandose para abrazar al serafin "Pero esos dos pueden esperar, seguro estas cansado"

Castiel asintio dejandose llevar por ambos arcangeles hasta la cama, ambos arcangeles se recostaron dejando al serafin en medio, Miguel se movió para cubrirlo con una de sus alas sonriendo ante el esfuerzo de Castiel por no querer dormir.

"Vamos ángel bebé, se obediente y duerme, descansa y te prometo que mañana estaras mejor"

No lo diría en voz alta y no lo admitiría pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de despertar y no volver a ver a esos hermanos que quería tanto, tenía miedo de volver a esa soledad, pero no lo dijo; solo cerro los ojos atesorando ese momento.


End file.
